Aquél que traicionó a la Tierra
by DeSencadenaMientoAgreSor
Summary: Esta tarde, cuando la Armada llegue… suplicarás por tu vida. No habrá agujero donde tu patética especie pueda esconderse, ni habrá forma de que se defiendan. Ya está hecho Dib… gané… "Jamás te suplicaría por nada Zim", se repetían esas palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez. Pero que equivocado estaba...[ZaDr-Zim x Dib] (Capítulo 2. El final es el principio)
1. Al principio del final

**Aquél que traicionó a la Tierra**

_Hola mis amores, aquí les traigo un Fic corto, son dos capítulos solamente Me lo encontré en mi vieja libreta de FanFics, ni siquiera recordaba que lo había escrito. Espero les guste, ehmmm una vez más hago sufrir a Dib, porque es bonito hacerlo xD _

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE. Al principio del final  
**

Su mirada parecía extraviada, extraviada en el caos que se estaba llevando a cabo debajo de él. Se encontraba a varios metros del suelo, arrodillado a la orilla de la plataforma de un crucero de combate, sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda, sus negros cabellos, incluyendo el anormal mechón que asemejaba una guadaña sobre su cabeza, se movían salvajemente al ser azotados por fuertes ráfagas de aire caliente que soplaban contra su cara y cuerpo, aquel aire era abrazador y sofocante, pero aun así sus ojos no perdían detalle de lo que estaba sucediendo en su amada Tierra. Era de noche y el cielo estaba cubierto por estrellas púrpuras y moradas, la ciudad parecía estar de fiesta entre eufóricos gritos y luces mortales de color naranja.

Llevaba casi dos horas en la incómoda posición que se le había obligado a tomar, sus adoloridas rodillas, y los calambres que sufría en la parte baja de su cuerpo se lo corroboraban, pero él no había pronunciado palabra, ni realizando alguna clase de movimiento durante ese lapso de tiempo; las instrucciones habían sido bastante claras, si se atrevía a mover un solo musculo o si pensaba si quiera en apartar la vista… sería arrojado por la borda de una patada. Aunque la muerte parecía una mejor opción a lo que probablemente le aguardaba, no se atrevía a romper las reglas, pues aun apreciaba demasiado su vida o lo que quedaba de ella, y sobretodo, aún apreciaba al ser que pretendía quitársela. Estúpidos sentimientos… ¡Estúpidos y podridos sentimientos!

El crucero llevaba dos horas suspendido en el cielo nocturno, esparciendo ruina sobre sus ya de por si arruinados enemigos. De vez en cuando un silencioso y enorme rayo láser salía del cañón que estaba a su costado a unos pocos metros, seguido de una gran explosión a causa de. De igual forma si algún helicóptero se acercaba, era recibido por algún misil que jamás fallaba en alcanzar su objetivo.

Mientras tanto él sentía náuseas, el olor a carne chamuscada que impregnaba el ambiente cada vez era más intenso, pero daba gracias porque la terrible migraña que había estado taladrando su cerebro una hora atrás, había desaparecido; había desaparecido junto con los terribles gritos.

Ahora todo estaba sumergido en un calmado y bien recibido silencio, que rara vez era interrumpido por una de esas _estrellas moradas o púrpuras_ que disparaba su mortal rayo a cierto punto de la ciudad, provocando más estruendosas luces y más gritos a la lejanía.

Su mirada antes extraviada ahora barría la zona que horas atrás era el lugar donde él vivía, y en realidad no quedaba mucho que mirar, ya no había más gente corriendo y gritando con terror, no había más llantos, no había más explosiones; tan sólo quedaban abundantes escombros, pequeños incendios por aquí y por allá, cuerpos y restos humanos esparcidos que decoraban grotescamente las destrozadas calles, a veces acompañados de los quejidos agonizantes de aquellos mutilados y heridos que no tardarían en perder la vida.

Los tripulantes del crucero realmente gozaban el espectáculo, aunque no entendía el idioma en el que hablaban, sus escandalosas risas los delataban. De igual forma, sabía bien que el responsable de tanta masacre también lo disfrutaba, pero hasta el momento no había escuchado su risa, ni lo había escuchado proferir alguna palabra o burla; aun así se sabía observado, sentía todo el peso de aquellos penetrantes ojos magenta en su espalda, observándolo, esperando a que cometiera alguna infracción contra las reglas antes establecidas.

Esperaba que el tormento pasara pronto, ya había tenido que pasar por demasiadas cosas y situaciones en ese día, cada una más incómoda que la anterior. Si lo pensaba matar, ojalá lo hiciera de una vez y si no… ¿Y si no qué? ¿Qué iba a pasar entonces?

—Zim… —dijo en voz baja, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

Sabía que había sido escuchado, los delicados y largos apéndices que tenía el Invasor sobre la cabeza en lugar de orejas, lo dotaban con una audición extraordinaria. Claro que lo sabía muy bien, él se había entrenado…sin querer, durante 5 largos años para poder caminar sin ser detectado por esas increíbles antenas que parecían poder percibirlo todo. Ahora era todo un experto, parecía un ninja, se movía con un silencio casi imposible.

Obviamente la respuesta nunca llegó, y en lugar de lamentarse o quejarse, decidió pensar en la serie de acontecimientos matutinos que lo habían puesto en esa situación.

-+-+-0-0-+-+-

Todo comenzó esa misma mañana de domingo, supuesto día de descanso. Como siempre él había madrugado y se encontraba sentado a la computadora, revisando la nueva evidencia recabada por sus cámaras de alta definición, que habían sido perfectamente instaladas en una vivienda abandonada supuestamente embrujada. Todo era perfectamente normal, o al menos lo más normal que se podía cuando se hablaba de Dib Membrana, el paranoico y loco chico amante de lo paranormal, que aun a estas alturas juraba y perjuraba; que el extraño chico extranjero de piel verde que había llegado a la ciudad 5 años atrás, era un extraterrestre.

Todo estaba en calma, hasta que esa calma se vio interrumpida por el crujir de cristales rompiéndose, esa era su ventana haciéndose añicos. Al darse la vuelta en su silla, se encontró en su cama con un ser que había visto en demasiadas ocasiones, su gran obsesión, su compañero de clases, su némesis. Esta vez no llevaba disfraz por lo que podía ver sus grandes ojos magenta escudriñándolo con cuidado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, no tienes ningún derecho a entrar a mi habitación de esa forma —le dijo mientras su mano recorría su escritorio en busca de una nueva arma en la que había estado trabajando, aunque aún no funcionaba, esperaba al menos cumpliera con la función de intimidar a su enemigo.

—¡Silencio! Yo soy Zim y entro a donde se me da la gana humano insignificante —respondió con su usual arrogancia, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Dib.

El acercamiento fue muy rápido y el joven trató de retroceder en vano, pues enseguida su silla chocó contra el escritorio. En cuanto se vio acorralado no dudó en levantar su arma y apuntar directamente a donde esperaba se encontrara el corazón del alienígena.

—Jajajaja por favor —rió acercándose más, presionando su propio pecho contra el cañón—. Si piensas amenazar a un Invasor irken, por lo menos hazlo con un arma que constituya un real peligro.

—¿P-por qué piensas que no es un peligro? Podría disparar y atravesarte el pecho con esto —se defendió el humano lo mejor que pudo, temiendo su amenaza fuera en vano, fingiendo que presionaría el gatillo en cualquier momento.

—¡Mientes! —gritó presionando su garra enguantada contra su frente para enfatizar su acusación—. He trabajado con armas desde mucho antes que nacieras, reconozco un trabajo no finalizado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Zim? —preguntó y volvió a depositar el arma en el escritorio, no tenía caso seguir fingiendo cuando había sido claramente descubierto.

—Sólo venía a decirte que se terminó —respondió serio, casi indiferente.

—¿De qué estás hablando Zim?

—¿Qué acaso estás sordo?... estoy diciéndote que yo gané, se acabó, perdiste. Zim es oficialmente el gran aniquilador de éste estúpido planeta.

—¿Qué? No sé supone que eras el futuro dictador, ¿cuándo cambiaste de idea? —respondió con sarcasmo ante el nuevo título que Zim se había dado.

—Sí, así era… pero entonces decidí que ésta sucia bola de Tierra no aportaba ningún beneficio a nuestro planeta ¿Por qué debería de seguir existiendo?

—No digas tonterías Zim, la Tierra es única y hermosa —defendió el chico poniéndose de píe, obligando al irken que le llegaba apenas a los hombros a retroceder.

—Escúchate, tú eres el que dice tonterías, he estado aquí 5 largos años Dib-gusano, creo que conozco bastante bien tu estúpido planeta para saber lo que digo —respondió Zim ofendido, cuando claramente el ofendido debería ser el chico—. Claro que tu planeta es único, está lleno de enfermedades, contaminación, agua tóxica, comida imposible de ingerir, un sistema de enseñanza pobre que como resultado obtiene pura gente idiota… y tú deberías estar de acuerdo. Además tu planeta no es tan hermoso, he visto planetas más impresionantes que este e igual los hemos destruido.

—¿De qué clase de insensible raza vienes tú? —dijo con escepticismo sin poder creer con que facilidad Zim le decía algo tan horrible como eso.

—Del poderoso Imperio Irken, ya lo sabes… pero no venía a hablar de eso contigo humano Dib —aclaró su garganta antes de seguir hablando—. Yo… antes de destruir tu planeta… ehmm, es que hum…

Dib lo miró confundido, podría jurar que el irken estaba nervioso, lo conocía bastante bien, conocía cada gesto y ademán. Podía leer a Zim como si de un libro abierto se tratase, sus grandes ojos redondos que miraban sus inquietos dedos que se entrelazaban una y otra vez, intentando encontrar las palabras que buscaba, sus antenas que brincaban ligeramente sobre su cabeza, la forma en que su extraña lengua se asomaba de entre sus delgados labios casi inexistentes, todo lo delataba.

—Quería pedirte que vinieras conmigo… —dijo finalmente, sin darle importancia a lo ridícula que sonaba la petición.

—Que cínico, primero amenazas con destruir mi planeta, y luego me pides que acepte ser tu esclavo. ¿Sabes que voy a detenerte verdad? No importa cuál sea tu plan, voy a hacerlo.

—No quiero que seas mi esclavo Dib, sólo… es que… ¡No quiero que mueras aquí!...Te quiero conmigo.

El irken había apoyado las manos en sus hombros, mirándolo con seriedad, casi podía jurar que su petición era sincera, pero no podía confiar, no podía, Zim era su enemigo, no más, sólo eso. Finalmente tomó los delgados brazos del Invasor y los retiró con brusquedad.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿A qué estás jugando ésta vez? —preguntó enfadado.

—No estoy jugando a nada... yo he estado sintiendo algo, algo que no entiendo, y te llevaré conmigo para averiguarlo —habló con seriedad, pero esta vez sí había mentido.

Zim sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, al principio se lo había negado así mismo, consciente de lo ridículo que era querer tener al humano para sí, se supone que eran enemigos, pero al final eran más que eso. Para Zim, Dib significaba muchas cosas, era el único ser humano con el que podía tener una conversación de verdad, aunque la mayoría de las veces esas conversaciones terminaran en insultos y peleas. El humano le había alegrado la estancia en ese horrible lugar, sin importar lo molesto que a veces le resultara su presencia, le resultaba más molesto no tenerlo cerca, no poder tocarlo, no poder tenerlo.

—Hey hey hey, espera ¿Cómo que estás sintiendo algo? Explícate mejor quieres.

Zim bufó molesto y antes de que Dib pudiera seguir hablando, se levantó de puntillas y lo besó, que mejor explicación que esa. El beso no fue ni tierno, ni tímido, todo lo contrario, sus labios se estrellaron con fuerza y al instante, Zim devoró los carnosos labios rosas sin darle al chico mucho tiempo para reaccionar. Dib trató de separarse, pero Zim a pesar de ser más pequeño en cuanto a estatura, era mucho más fuerte, y lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos amoldando así su cuerpo a él y evitando cualquier intento de escape.

—Z-zim deten… —trató de decir, pero el irken aprovechó el momento para introducir su lengua.

Aquél beso forzado se estaba tornando cada vez más apasionado, y Dib poco a poco comenzó a ceder ante su primer beso, dejándose llevar por la sensual y extraña lengua que envolvía la suya así como el delicioso sabor dulce de la saliva irken.

El beso se rompió cuando el humano comenzó a necesitar el aire que no podía conseguir en la boca del Invasor. Zim le dio un poco de espacio, esperando con eso conseguir un sí como respuesta, lo único que deseaba era abandonar ese planeta con su humano y volver a la Inmensa victorioso para tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones en Irk antes de ir a otra misión, con suerte a un mejor planeta que tuviera potenciales esclavos, y no inútiles monos sin pelo o cerebro como lo eran los humanos, a excepción del Dib claro.

Al principio la expresión del chico denotaba sorpresa, pronto esa emoción cambió a enfado, disgusto quizá. En cuestión de segundos sus brazos ya habían aventado a Zim con fuerza, haciéndole caer en la cama.

—¡Que asco! ¿Por qué me besaste? —interrogó molesto, limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano.

—Y ahora vas a decirme que te dio asco —respondió Zim con calma, en realidad no estaba sorprendido—. No pareció que te diera tanto asco mientras tu lengua se enredaba con la mía.

—¡Cállate! Esto no cambia nada, aun así intentaré detenerte… no cambia nada. Tú eres un maldito alíen, no puedes sentir nada, me das asco.

Zim se puso de píe nuevamente, ésta vez su mirada caía con severidad sobre el humano. Acaso… ¿lo estaba rechazando?

—Que humano tan cabezón y tonto, deberías sentirte halagado —respondió evocando toda la paciencia que tenía, era un día hermoso; era su día, y no dejaría que nada lo arruinara, por el contrario, las cosas se irían poniendo mejor y mejor—. Me iré, pero regresaré más tarde para darte una oportunidad, la oportunidad para que me supliques por tu patética vida.

—Jajaja —rió, bastante divertido con la seguridad en las palabras de Zim—, jamás te suplicaría por nada Zim.

—Esta tarde, cuando la Armada llegue… suplicarás por tu vida. No habrá agujero donde tu patética especie pueda esconderse, ni habrá forma de que se defiendan, porque yo ya me encargué de eso. No hay forma de que me detengas o sabotees mi plan esta vez, porque ya está hecho Dib… gané…

-+-+-0-0-+-+-

Cerró los ojos un momento, mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían el camino seco que habían dejado lágrimas anteriores. Miró el cielo una vez más, ese cielo cubierto por naves púrpuras y moradas que devastaban la Tierra sin consideración o alguna muestra de piedad. Niños, ansianos, animales…familias enteras, todos eran asesinados por igual.

"_Jamás te suplicaría por nada Zim_", se repetían esas palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Pero que equivocado estaba, al final sí le había suplicado…aunque no por su vida, ni por su familia, ni siquiera por su _amada_ Tierra.

_El Sol se pone y todos se vuelven locos, cae la noche y han perdido la gracia._

_En la oscuridad seremos reformados, en las estrellas renaceremos_

_, y en la luna seremos transformados._

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Originalmente era un solo capítulo, pero como ya he mencionado, regresé a mi vida de adulto responsable y no tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que me vi forzada a dividirlo. Pero si les interesa la continuación y son tan amables de dejar un comentario, actualizaré éste fin de semana. _

_¡Saludos!_


	2. El final es el principio

_Tal como lo prometí, aquí está el segundo capítulo, que se supone debería ser el último, pero mientras lo transcribía vinieron más ideas, así que si no les importa, nos da para un capítulo más. Espero les guste. _

* * *

_FrostBites- ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Sí, a mí también me gustan los Fics donde Zim conquista la Tierra. Además me gusta mantener su personalidad megalomaniaca xD. Uff a mí se me pasó la semana muy rápido, y subí el capítulo un poco tarde, pero como dije, aquí está, espero te guste. _

_Ariam18- Me alegra saber que es bastante interesante, aquí dejo el capítulo amore. _

* * *

**SEGUNDA PARTE. El final es el principio **

—¡Zim! —volvió a llamarlo, pero esta vez utilizando un tono de voz más alto. De sus ojos cayeron unas cuantas lagrimas más al creerse nuevamente ignorado.

Contuvo la respiración en cuanto escuchó el sonido de unas botas sobre metal aproximándose hacia él, se forzó en mantener la mirada fija en la devastada Tierra, pero de reojo podía advertir que el Invasor ahora estaba de píe a su lado, pose firme, brazos atrás, simplemente observándolo.

—De verdad sabes seguir órdenes… eso me gusta, jamás lo habías hecho —felicitó el Invasor satisfecho al ver que el humano obedecía lo que le había impuesto.

Se sentó al lado del joven en la plataforma, con los pies colgando en el aire, y contempló el panorama apocalíptico con todos los cadáveres, escombros y pequeños fuegos, de forma indiferente, con aburrimiento plasmado en su rostro claramente.

—No me gustaría ser arrojado de la plataforma, así que seguiré observando como dijiste —respondió con neutralidad en su voz, no queriendo tentar a la muerte, aunque quisiera gritarle en ese momento mil maldiciones a Zim, hacerlo no era buena idea.

—O quizá… en realidad estás disfrutando todo esto. Después de todo, fueron ellos los que te hirieron, los que te abandonaron, los que te llamaron loco… debe ser lindo verlos morir.

Y en ese momento, por primera vez se vio obligado a romper las reglas, volteó su cabeza a un costado para poder observar al irken que tenía grabada en la cara una cruel sonrisa. Zim decía cosas horribles, pero más horrible era admitir la veracidad de las palabras, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, una parte de él, ¡una gran parte!, lo estaba disfrutando.

Los ojos magenta se cruzaron con ojos dorados que lo miraban con sorpresa, para su fortuna el irken no lo arrojó por la borda como le había dicho que haría si apartaba la vista, por el contrario Zim le sonrió con una extraña amabilidad, luego de eso su vista volvió al frente y la frialdad se apoderó de su rostro. Desplegó las extremidades de su PAK, en las puntas brillaron luces azules, señal de que estaba a punto de dispararle a algo o alguien con sus mortales láseres.

—Vista al frente Dib-gusano, es una orden —dijo con voz firme—, ese que viene ahí es Torque, no puedes perderte esto.

Su mirada se centró al frente nuevamente, tratando de ubicar al mencionado, finalmente lo pudo ver a lo lejos, con la cara sucia, sus ropas rotas dejando ver algunas heridas. Se dirigía hacia donde ellos se encontraban, una figura más se le unió, ese era Kevin; ni siquiera hacían un intento por esconderse entre los escombros ¿Acaso estaban locos?

Se acercaron hasta donde ellos estaban, el terror reflejado en sus pupilas con claridad. Si pensaban suplicar por su vida, sería en vano… no eran los primeros que lo habían intentado y todos habían sufrido la misma suerte, los cadáveres esparcidos alrededor debían servir como advertencia suficiente, que estúpidos si no lo notaban o creían lo contrario.

—¡¿Zim?! —preguntó Torque con un grito, no muy seguro de si se trataba de su compañero de clases, simplemente lo suponía al verlo a un lado de Dib.

—N-no dispares por favor… no queremos hacerte nada —pidió Kevin alzando las manos en señal de paz y rendición.

—¡Ja! —soltó Zim una corta risotada —. ¿Qué daño podrían hacerme ustedes?... patéticas bolsas de carne.

—No digas idioteces y déjame hablar a mí Kevin —le susurró enfadado Torque, dándole un puñetazo al chico en el brazo, éste solamente soltó un pequeño quejido y sobó su brazo golpeado, agachando la cabeza.

—"Idiotas" —pensó Dib resignado a verlos morir frente a sus ojos, como a todos los demás.

—Z-zim… lamentamos que ese imbécil te molestara todo el tiempo, no debió hacerlo estuvo mal, estuvo muy mal —decía Torque nervioso, tratando de sonar convincente y fingiendo una sonrisa—. No importa si eres un extraterrestre, ese idiota no debió haberte molestado, éste planeta es tu casa y siempre fuiste bienvenido.

Los ojos de Dib se abrieron grandes, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía creer que después de todo lo que le habían hecho, después de haberlo llamado loco, se atrevieran todavía a echarle la culpa y tratar de quedar bien con Zim.

El irken volteó a ver al chico de cabellos negros que tenía a un lado, observó la cara de sorpresa y como esta cambiaba a una expresión dura, estaba enojado. Esto sólo le hizo sonreír nuevamente, era imposible no disfrutar todo eso, justo cuando ya se estaba aburriendo volvía a suceder algo interesante.

—Imbécil… idiota, ¿se refieren al Dib? —cuestionó Zim de forma casi inocente, señalando al joven a su lado con su mano enguantada.

—P-por supuesto Zim —respondió Kevin asustado, asintiendo con la cabeza al igual que Torque.

—S-sé que estás muy enojado por eso Zim… p-pero por favor, déjanos servirte…

—¿Servirme cómo? —preguntó de nuevo, poniéndose esta vez de píe con ayuda de sus extremidades biónicas. Los dos chicos retrocedieron unos cuántos pasos al instante.

—Como tú quieras… —se apresuró a responder Torque, pero enseguida fue interrumpido por su amigo.

—Pero no nos mates, si quieres seremos tus esclavos al igual que Dib, pero por favor no nos mates —suplicó Kevin rompiendo en llanto, la situación estaba más allá de lo que él era capaz de soportar.

Zim no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. Los dos chicos miraron al Invasor con sorpresa, Dib por su parte mantenía su mirada fija en ellos, fulminándolos con sus dorados ojos. Cuando la risa del irken murió, todo quedó en silencio, silencio que fue roto por el anfitrión de la terrible masacre.

—Antes que nada aclaremos dos cosas, el humano Dib no está aquí como mi esclavo, por el contrario… es mi invitado de honor. Y segundo… ehmm no creo que deberían dirigirse hacia él de esa forma. El Dib les advirtió de mi presencia y mis intenciones desde el primer día que llegué aquí, y lo único que ha estado haciendo estos últimos 5 años es tratar de detenerme y salvar sus miserables vidas, lo cual de verdad no se merecen, son unos malagradecidos —aclaró Zim mirándolos con repulsión, de verdad no entendía porque Dib se había tomado tantas molestias por su especie, no valían la pena, de verdad que no.

—B-bueno, p-perdónanos Dib… no debimos decir eso es que… lo sentimos —se disculpó Kevin con aparente sinceridad.

—Si como no —respondió Dib rodando los ojos, él no se había tragado la hipócrita disculpa, ahora lo único que quería era que esos idiotas se largaran, no quería verlos. Las burlas, las humillaciones, los golpes, los recientes insultos… la hipocresía… todo eso sólo lograba que el odio que sentía y que había estado tratando de controlar, se acrecentara.

—Ya es tarde para las disculpas, larvas despreciables. De hecho, gracias al Dib es que está sucediendo todo esto —agregó Zim volteando a ver al humano que de igual forma volteó a verlo —Tú pudiste evitar todo esto, pero no lo hiciste… es tu culpa que estén muriendo.

Zim lo tomó por la barbilla y con su pulgar acarició con suavidad la pálida mejilla, sonriéndole con cariño, pero Dib sólo lo miró con tristeza, no era posible lo que había sucedido, no era posible que hubiera permitido que todo terminara así…Quizá había sido un error, quizá no.

-+-+-0-0-+-+-

Zim había hackeado todos los sistemas globales de navegación por satélite, había cortado o alterado las comunicaciones a su capricho, había logrado confundir las señales y a los radares mismos, cuando la Armada llegara, el planeta estaría indefenso; completamente ciego ante el enemigo, no habría forma de dirigir los ataques, y si la había lo único que conseguirían sería atacarse a ellos mismos, Zim había sido claro al respecto, él tenía control de todo.

De momento el teléfono aún servía, Dib intentó comunicarse con el presidente humano, pero obviamente su llamada no fue atendida, también intentó con la policía, a los números de emergencia, pero lo ignoraron. Informó a los ojos hinchados, pero se burlaron de él, finalmente le dijo a su padre, pero éste como siempre lo tachó de loco. Entonces como último recurso corrió por las calles gritando, tratando de advertirles a todos, pero sólo lo señalaron y se burlaron, un niño hasta le arrojó su helado. Resignado volvió a casa, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no había forma de que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Zim no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar y prepararse.

Había pasado el resto de la tarde trabajando en su arma, si Zim de verdad pensaba venir por él, debía estar preparado. Su padre lo había ignorado y había ido a trabajar a sus laboratorios en la ciudad, Gaz también lo había ignorado y yacía sentada en la sala jugando videojuegos. Él estaba en el sótano, o más bien, el laboratorio en casa, sentado en el suelo, abrazando su ahora funcional arma contra su pecho; si Zim hacía su aparición él estaba listo.

Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando el suelo se estremeció, a lo lejos se pudo escuchar una explosión, minutos después se escuchó una más que de igual forma estremeció la tierra. Ahora podía percibir gritos y sirenas a través de las paredes, las explosiones cada vez se escuchaban más cerca y el intentaba mantenerse firme en su posición, sabiendo que si la casa era atacada, él estaría a salvo en el laboratorio, las paredes resistirían una explosión sin lugar a dudas, pues habían sido construidas pensadas en ello.

Mientras estaba ahí sentado, no pudo evitar que su mente divagara en lo que había sucedido en la mañana, las palabras de Zim, la forma en que lo había acercado a su cuerpo y como lo había besado. Se estremeció al recordar aquello y el rubor no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas, extrañamente empezaba a hacer demasiado calor ahí.

Cuatro horas más pasaron cuando vio a través de las cámaras de seguridad, como la puerta de la entrada se abría de golpe, los gritos de enojo de su hermana no se hicieron de esperar.

—¡Sal de mi casa ahora Zim! —gritaba Gaz furiosa, pero Zim la ignoraba y le gritaba con la misma intensidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica sido azotada contra la pared por las extremidades biónicas que ahora la sostenían con firmeza contra la misma.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano?... ¡Sal ahora Dib o mataré a tu escalofriante hermanita!

Dib miró con horror la escena, no podía dejar que la matara. Abrió la puerta del laboratorio sin hacer ruido y subió por las escaleras con el mismo cuidado. Zim estaba muy ocupado discutiendo con Gaz que le había arrojado su preciado videojuego a la cara.

—No te muevas o te mato —dijo Dib apoyando el cañón de su arma en la cabeza del irken.

—Maldición… —susurró Zim en cuanto se vio atrapado.

—¡Suéltala Zim es enserio! —ordenó.

—Ya viste el cielo Dib… Esa es sólo una parte de la gran Armada Irken, La Inmensa llegará con el resto y la purga orgánica dará inicio —dijo con calma, dejando caer a Gaz al suelo.

—¿Qué estás esperando cabeza hueca? ¡Dispárale! —gritó la chica sin moverse del suelo, pues Zim aún le apuntaba con una de sus afiladas extremidades metálicas.

—Te estuve escuchando mientras llamabas por teléfono, también te vi en la calle intentando advertirles sobre Zim y la invasión… que mal te trataron…

—¡Cállate! —le gritó Dib dolido por esos precisos recuerdos, presionando su arma contra la cabeza del Invasor con más fuerza.

—Adelante Dib, dispara tu arma y acaba con esto. Los Altos dejan que el Invasor que conquistó el planeta disparé el rayo que inicia la purga orgánica, si me matas, la Armada se retirará y tu planeta estará a salvo, tan simple como eso, así lo dicta la tradición irken.

—¡No te creo Zim! No creo que sea tan simple.

—Pues lo es, ya te dije que así lo dicta la tradición.

—¡Dispara ya inútil! —volvió a gritar Gaz aun en su posición.

—Además con mi muerte obtendrás lo que siempre has querido… la aprobación y respeto de todos aquellos que te humillaron, ignoraron y tacharon de loco —insistió Zim con fría calma, pero sonrió en cuanto sintió que Dib bajaba su arma.

—¡Que idiota!... sabes que no puedo matarte —dijo enfadado— .No puedo…

—¡Entonces dame el arma y yo lo haré! —gritó Gaz enfadada poniéndose de pie, pero en ese momento Zim le disparó con un arma que la encerró en una especie de burbuja. La chica gritaba y golpeaba dentro de la burbuja, pero no se escuchaba ningún sonido en el exterior.

—¿Por qué no puedes matarme?, creí que me odiabas —respondió Zim guardando sus extremidades y girándose para ver al joven directo a los ojos.

—Y-yo… —dijo con nerviosismo, tratando de entender todas las emociones que había en su interior.

—Si no vas a matarme entonces me marcho, tengo un planeta que aniquilar —respondió indiferente, pasando de largo y caminando hacia la salida.

—¡Espera! —gritó Dib tomándolo de la muñeca, evitando su salida—. Dijiste que me harías suplicar por mi vida… ¿Qué pasó con eso? —dijo en un intento desesperado porque el irken no se fuera.

—Ni siquiera me diste pelea… da igual, me marcho —respondió, arrebatándole su brazo de la mano.

—Zim yo… Creí que querías que me fuera contigo —agregó nervioso y confundido.

Zim se detuvo en la entrada y sonrió con malicia, pero en el momento en que se volteó para encarar al humano, su expresión era neutral. Se volvió a acercar a Dib, quedando a centímetros de distancia, el chico no retrocedió, miraba directamente a esos hermosos y brillantes ojos magenta.

—Sí, yo también lo creía… pero entonces pensé en lo que dijiste, después de todo soy sólo un maldito alíen que no puede sentir nada… y te doy asco.

Dib abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo, sus propias palabras se volvían en su contra. El calor volvió a su rostro en cuanto se vio reflejado en esos ojos y en cuanto se percató de la cercanía; mordió su labio inferior y apretó sus párpados con fuerza antes de apresar los delgados labios verdes entre los suyos. Fue un beso corto, pero Dib lo sintió eterno, aquel beso era todo lo que necesitaba para corroborar lo que se había estado negando a sí mismo… estaba enamorado de Zim.

Odiaba la simple idea de matar al alienígena por salvar a todos aquellos a los que jamás les había importado, odiaba la idea de que Zim se mostrara tan indiferente, que no se molestara si quiera en devolver el beso, pero lo que más odiaba… era tener que ver partir al Invasor, su irken, su Zim; ahora que acaba de descubrir sus sentimientos, ahora que lo único que quería era probar más de esos labios.

Al final, fue el irken quien rompió con el beso, apartándose y gruñéndole mientras le enseñaba sus afilados dientes, sus antenas completamente ocultas tras su cráneo. Dib se acercó nuevamente a él, sin dejarse intimidar por la hostilidad del alienígena, intentando tocar su rostro perfecto, pero sólo consiguió que Zim se levantara sobre sus extremidades biónicas, quedando completamente fuera de su alcance.

—Llévame contigo —pidió con voz apenas audible.

—¿Eh? —fue la corta respuesta del Invasor.

—Quiero estar contigo… ¡Llévame contigo Zim! ¡Y haz lo que quieras conmigo! —gritó sorprendido de sus propias palabras. No estaba seguro de cómo había pasado de ser el defensor de la Tierra, a entregarse completamente a su enemigo —. Te lo suplico…

Se arrepentiría terriblemente por haber dicho esas palabras.

Las antenas de Zim se alzaron sobre su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron grandes, antes de que Dib pudiera reaccionar Zim ya lo había levantado por el cuello para mirarlo frente a frente, luego de esto lo golpeó en la cabeza con su codo.

Cayó al piso casi inconsciente, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, su visión era borrosa, oscureciéndose en los bordes; sus lentes se habían caído, trató de levantarse pero no pudo. Zim guardó sus extremidades y lo tomó por el brazo, pero en lugar de levantarlo, lo arrastró.

Mientras era arrastrado hacia un objetivo desconocido, miró hacia el cielo, observando los pequeños puntos rosas, magentas, morados y púrpuras en la altura, escuchando los gritos de las personas, gritos que se iban distorsionando poco a poco, hasta que no supo nada más.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en esa plataforma, recostado de lado, con las manos ya atadas a su espalda. Lo primero que vio fue la silueta borrosa de Zim, que no perdió tiempo y lo obligó a sentarse de rodillas en la plataforma, colocando sus lentes en su cara nuevamente para que pudiera encarar al mundo al que le había fallado, al que había traicionado.

—Escúchame bien, humano despreciable— le habló al oído venenosamente—, te quedarás aquí a observar el fin de ésta horrible ciudad, los verás morir, los escucharás gritar… porque todo esto ha sido tu culpa, porque tú permitiste que pasara, y si te atreves a mirar a otro lado, si se te ocurre moverte de aquí o si quiera bajar la vista… te arrojaré de una patada para que mueras con ellos, como la basura que son; y si obedeces y te portas como el buen mono sin pelo que eres, jajajaja, pues ya veremos qué haré contigo entonces.

-+-+-0-0-+-+-

—Sí, todo es mi culpa —respondió con tristeza, dejándose acariciar por esa mano enguantada, sintiendo el extraño polímero alienígena rozar su rostro con suavidad—, pero no me importa, porque yo a ustedes nunca les importé, estamos a mano. Volvería a cambiar la Tierra por Zim mil veces de ser necesario… volvería a hacerlo.

—¡Maldito loco! —gritó torque colérico, sacando de entre su destrozada chamarra deportiva una pistola star calibre 22 que no dudo en apuntar contra Dib… Terrible error.

Antes de que pudiera tirar del gatillo, Zim le voló la cabeza de un disparo. El cuerpo de Torque cayó con lentitud de rodillas, luego se desplomó en el suelo. Kevin soltó un grito de horror ante la escena y salió corriendo, pero no llegó muy lejos, pues una de sus piernas salió volando gracias a otro disparo preciso; cayó al piso y continuó arrastrándose entre sollozos, intentando alejarse, y un poste que estaba próximo le cayó encima quitándole la vida.

—Muy conveniente —dijo Zim sonriendo con placer al ver lo sucedido.

Dib se quedó en shock, Torque quería matarlo y Zim lo había protegido. Su corazón latió con mucha fuerza, emocionado y contento; no pudo evitar sonreírle al Invasor.

—No iba a dejar que mataran a mi humano —dijo simplemente, retirando las ataduras de sus muñecas y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie—. Creo que con todo esto ya has aprendido la lección.

—No entiendo… —respondió Dib sobando sus muñecas.

—Espero que con todo esto hayas aprendido a no rechazar a ¡Ziiim! —gritó lo último impactando su puño contra la mejilla del chico que volvió a caer al piso por el impacto.

—¡Por Mercurio! ¿Qué sucede contigo Zim? —cuestionó sobando su mejilla y haciendo un esfuerzo por volverse a poner de píe.

—Creo que fui claro, ahora muévete que no he terminado contigo…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Bien, pues… ¿las cosas van mejorando o empeorando?, con Zim es imposible saberlo. En lo personal creo, que en algún momento Dib caería en cuenta de lo estúpido que es tratar de proteger a las personas que lo odian, y tratar de acabar con el único ser que siempre lo ha tomado en cuenta; he pensado en esto desde que leí el script de "Mopiness of Doom", pero sólo es una opinión, lo menciono por si algunos llegaran a pensar que Dib está fuera de personaje. _

_Por cierto, quiero saber si les gustaría que en el tercer y último capítulo hubiera un pequeño lemon, si es así háganmelo saber en su review. Sean bellos y dejen sus comentarios y yo con gusto vuelvo a actualizar el fin de semana._

_Éste Fic fue inspirado por la canción "Fall of the Republic" de Arkasia._

___Antes de que se me olvide, esperen en esta semana un nuevo capítulo de "Novio irken". _

_Saludos!_


End file.
